Just Friends?
by wendywufanmg
Summary: Jake and Miley are best friends, but they are secretley in love with each other. Will they get together? And will Jake find out Miley's secret?
1. Chapter 1: Just Best Friends?

It was a normal day at Seaview High.

As Miley was approaching her best friends Lily and Oliver, she spotted Jake Ryan, her friend and her secret crush, but what she didn't know is that Jake was crushing on her too.

Lily: Miley, Miley, MILEY!

It took about a minute for Miley to realize Lily was trying to get her attention

Miley: Oh, sorry!

Lily: You were gazing at Jake again weren't you?

Miley: No, I wasn't! Jake and I are just great friends

Lily: Oliver and I both know you have a secret crush on him

Miley: Do not

Lily and Oliver: Do too

Miley: Do not

Lily and Oliver: Do too!!

Miley: (quietly) ok, I admit it, I do like Jake but if i tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, it can ruin our friendship

Lily: Miley, you have to, you shouldn't keep that away from him

Miley: You do have a point, I should tell him, but when the time is right

LATER THAT DAY

Miley, Jake, Lily, and Oliver were at Miley's House

Jake:(nervously) So Miley, would you like to hang out together after school tomorrow?

Miley: (blushing) Sure Jake I would love to!

Jake: Well, uh I gotta go, I'll see you tomorow, uh bye!

As soon as Jake left, Lily spoke

Lily: oooooohhhhh, looks like Jake just asked you on a date

Miley: Lily, you know it's not a date

Lily: Oh come on Miley, ithas to be, I mean didn't you see how nervous Jake looked when he asked you

Miley: Well...

Oliver: (lying) Well I for one, don't know anything!

Miley and Lily look at him suspiciously

Oliver: It's true, I uh gotta go! (then quickly runs out)

(Just in case people are confused, here's the list of who knows

Lily and Oliver know Miley likes Jake

Oliver knows Jake likes Miley)


	2. Chapter 2: The After School Hang Out

THE NEXT DAY

Lily: Don't you think Oliver was acting really strange yesterday?

Miley: I think he may know something we don't know

Oliver approaches them

Oliver; Hey guys

Miley: Are you hiding something from us?

Oliver: What? No hey Oliver?

Lily: Fine, Hey Oliver, are you hiding something?

Oliver: (lying (again)) Uh no of course not what makes you think I'm hiding something, goodbye

Oliver paces off leaving Lily and Miley more suspicious

THE BEACH

Later on after school at the beach, Miley and Jake met up

Miley: Jake?

Jake: Miley?

Miley: So...? What do want to do

Jake: How about, we take a walk down by the beach?

Miley: Ok

Jake and Miley walked along the beach for a while before sitting down by the ocean next to each other

Miley: I'm really having a good time

Jake: me too

They were both smiling at each other, then they started to lean in towards each other when...


	3. Chapter 3: More Than Friends

Previously on Chapter 2

_Jake and Miley walked along the beach for a while before sitting down by the ocean next to each other_

_Miley: I'm really having a good time_

_Jake: me too_

_They were both smiling at each other, then they started to lean in towards each other when..._

Lily: Miley!

Miley and Jake quickly moved away from each other

Miley: What! (almost annoyed)

Lily: We have to go to your con...(she almost said concert then quickly corrected herself) bedroom you uh promised to show me your new shoes!

Miley: Ok Well I gotta go, bye Jake

Jake: bye

BACK AT MILEYS HOUSE

Miley: Lily! (she shouted as she walked into her house)

Lily: What did I do? We need to get ready for your concert tonight

Miley: Jake and I were just about to kiss when you interupted

Lily: SERIOUSLY! I am so sorry Miley I'll be more careful next time

Miley: But I didn't tell him, we were just hanging out and then before i knew it i leaned in to try and kiss Jake and i guess so did he

Lily: well, how can i say this, ITHINKHELIKESYOUMILEY,ITSOBVIOUSTHATIFHETRIEDTOKISSYOUTOOTHENHEFEELSTHESAMEWAY!

Miley: Say what?

Lily: I think Jake might feel the same way back

Miley: Maybe youre right, I'll tell him tomorrow

Lily:promise?

Miley: yes?

CONCERT

Hannah: I would like to dedicate this song to a very special friend of mine

_How did i get here I turned around and there you where Didn´t think twice or rationalize Cause somehow i knew That there was more that just Chemistry I mean i knew you were kind of into me But i figured it´s too good to be true I said pinch me, where´s the catch this time Can´t find a single cloud in the sky Help me before i get use to this guy They say that good things take time But really great things happen in a blink Of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody Like you were a million to one Can´t believe it You´re one in a million All this time i was looking for love Tryna make things work that weren´t good enough Till i thought i´m through, said i´m done Then stumbled into the arms of the one You´re making me laugh about the silliest stuff Say that i´m your diamond in the ruff When i´m mad at you; you come with your velvet Gloves Can't believe that I'm so lucky I have never felt so happy Every time i see that sparkle in your eyes They say that good things take time But really great things happen in a blink Of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody Like you were a million to one Can´t believe it You´re one in a million All this time i was looking for love Tryna make things work that weren´t good enough Till i thought i´m through, said i´m done Then stumbled into the arms of the one I said pinch me where's the catch this time Can't find a single cloud in the sky Help me before I get used to this guy They say that good things take time But really great things happen in a blink Of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody Like you were a million to one Can´t believe it They say that good things take time _

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a_

_Million to one_

_Can't believe it_

_You're One In a Million_

_One In a Million_

_You're One In a Million_

THE NEXT DAY(After School)

Jake and Miley were exiting their classroom when Miley accidentally tripped and dropped all her stuff

Jake: Miley, are you ok?

Miley looked up at Jake and smiled dreamily: I am now

Jake bent down and accidentally tripped over a book and landed next to miley

Miley: Jake, you ok

Jake: I think so

Then Jake and Miley looked up into each others eyes and then they leaned towards each other and they (without interuptions) kissed

When they pulled apart, Jake spoke

Jake: Miley, I should of told you from the beginning, I'm really care about you, as more than just a friend even

Miley sat there surprised smiling: Jake, I feel the same way

Then Jake smiled too: You really like me back?

Miley: yes and i really want to be more than just friends

Jake: me too

Miley: So does this mean we're going out now?

Jake: I guess it does

Miley and Jake helped each other up and walk out of the classroom hand in hand


	4. Chapter 4: Finally Together

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Miley ran up to Lily in exicitment

Miley: Lily, Lily!

Lily: Miley whats with you what are you so jumpy about

Miley: Jake and I are together!

Lily: WHAT? since when?

Miley: Yesterday we were still in class and we both tripped then we kissed and Jake told me he liked me and i told him then same!!!

Lily: I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD END UP TOGETHER, but don't you have to tell him something?

Miley: What

Lily: (whispers) the Hannah secret

Miley: oh yeah, well what if he doesnt take it well?

Lily: dont worry he will, i just know it

Miley: ill tell him when the time is right

THAT NIGHT HANNAH CONCERT

Hannah was finishing up her concert

_a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend _

_You're a true friend _

_You're a true friend_

Hannah walked off stage

Lola: That was great Hannah

Yeah you did great: Jake said coming up to them

Hannah: Hi Jake

Jake: So, Hannah you know that girl i told you about?

Hannah: Miley?

Jake: Well we're together now!

Hannah: Really, that's wonderful

Jake: Is something wrong?

Hannah: Jake, I have to tell you something?

Hannah(Miley) brought Jake into her dressing room

Jake: So you wanted to tell me something

Hannah: Before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone or get mad at me

Jake: (confused) I promise

Hannah: ok

Hannah pulled off her blonde wig revealing Miley

Miley: Jake, I'm Hannah Montana, Me Miley

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. To Be Continued

Previously on Hannah Montana

_Lily: You were gazing at Jake again weren't you?_

_Miley: No, I wasn't! Jake and I are just great friends_

_Lily: Oliver and I both know you have a secret crush on him_

_Miley: Do not_

_Lily and Oliver: Do too_

_Miley: Do not_

_Lily and Oliver: Do too!!_

_Miley: (quietly) ok, I admit it, I do like Jake but if i tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, it can ruin our friendship_

_Lily: Miley, you have to_

_Jake and Miley walked along the beach for a while before sitting down by the ocean next to each other_

_Miley: I'm really having a good time_

_Jake: me too_

_They were both smiling at each other, then they started to lean in towards each other when..._

_Lily: Miley!_

_Miley and Jake quickly moved away from each other _

_Jake and Miley were exiting their classroom when Miley accidentally tripped and dropped all her stuff_

_Jake: Miley, are you ok?_

_Miley looked up at Jake and smiled dreamily: I am now_

_Jake bent down and accidentally tripped over a book and landed next to miley_

_Miley: Jake, you ok_

_Jake: I think so_

_Then Jake and Miley looked up into each others eyes and then they leaned towards each other and they (without interuptions) kissed_

_When they pulled apart, Jake spoke_

_Jake: Miley, I should of told you from the beginning, I'm really care about you, as more than just a friend even_

_Miley sat there surprised smiling: Jake, I feel the same way_

_Then Jake smiled too: You really like me back?_

_Miley: yes and i really want to be more than just friends_

_Jake: me too_

_Miley: So does this mean we're going out now?_

_Jake: I guess it does_

_Miley and Jake helped each other up and walk out of the classroom hand in hand_

_Miley: Lily, Lily!_

_Lily: Miley whats with you what are you so jumpy about_

_Miley: Jake and I are together!_

_Lily: WHAT? since when?_

_Miley: Yesterday we were still in class and we both tripped then we kissed and Jake told me he liked me and i told him then same!!!_

_Lily: I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD END UP TOGETHER, but don't you have to tell him something?_

_Miley: What_

_Lily: (whispers) the Hannah secret_

_Miley: oh yeah, well what if he doesnt take it well?_

_Lily: dont worry he will, i just know it_

_Miley: ill tell him when the time is right_

_Jake: So, Hannah you know that girl i told you about?_

_Hannah: Miley?_

_Jake: Well we're together now!_

_Hannah: Really, that's wonderful_

_Jake: Is something wrong?_

_Hannah: Jake, I have to tell you something?_

_Hannah(Miley) brought Jake into her dressing room_

_Jake: So you wanted to tell me something_

_Hannah: Before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone or get mad at me_

_Jake: (confused) I promise_

_Hannah: ok_

_Hannah pulled off her blonde wig revealing Miley_

_Miley: Jake, I'm Hannah Montana, Me Miley_

What will happen? How will Jake react?


	6. Chapter 5: I'm Hannah Montana

Chapter 4: I'm Hannah Montana

Jake just stood there shocked

Miley: Jake? Hello? Can you hear me?

Jake: Miley? You're Hannah Montana?

Miley: Yep, I am

Jake: So You're who I almost kissed on Zombie High?

Miley: Yep

Jake: And at the Teeny Awards?

Miley: Yep

Jake: And that means i told you about how i liked you

Miley: (dreamily) yes

Jake: How embarassing

Miley: Jake? its ok, you made me realize i felt the same way back and when you asked lily to the dance i was just about to reconsider

Jake: I should of listened

Jake: By the way, when i told you that i was dating rachel, what were you about to tell me?

Miley: That i liked you

Jake: So if i didn't try to use her, lily, and holly to make you jealous i would of had you sooner?

Miley: yeah, you wou- (smiling now) did you just say you were trying to make me jealous?

Jake: Well, uh-

Miley: You were!

Jake: (lying) was not

Miley: was too!

Jake: was not

Miley: was too

Jake grabbed Miley and kissed her

Once they pulled away, Miley sighed dreamily- You were Jake

Jake (talking in the same dreamy way) ok i was, i'm sorry i used your friend just to have you

Jake?

I mean i know that wasn't probably the best thi-

Miley cutted Jake off and kissed him

When they pulled away again, Miley said- Jake, that is so sweet that you went to all that trouble just to get me

Jake: really

Miley: yeah

Jake and Miley hugged until then heard a knock at the door, Miley put on her wig and opened the door to find Lola

Lola: Hey you guys what's going on in here you guys

Jake: (realizing its lily) Hey Lily

Lily stops shocked

Lola- Hannah what does he mean by tha-

Hannah: Save it Lily (pulling off her wig) he knows my secret now

Lily: oh right (pulling off her wig) hi jake

Jake: Lily

Mr. Stewart walks in

Hey Hannah, you ready to... why is your wig off!

Miley- relax daddy, Jake knows my secret

Mr. Stewart: oh well you guys we better get going

Miley: Hey Jake, would you want a ride home

Jake: Sure

They arrived at Jakes house and Miley (Hannah) and Jake shared one kiss before Jake left then everyone else headed home


	7. Chapter 6: Jake Loves Miley

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL(MONDAY)

Miley and Jake walked up to Lily and Oliver hand-in-hand

Lily- Hey you guys

Miley: Hey you guys, so do the three of you want to come to my next concert this Saturday

Oliver: Miley, yuou just said that in fro-

Miley: I told Jake my secret already

Oliver- Oh right!!

As they all walked into the cafeteria to find Amber and Ashley shocked in horroe

Amber- JAKE!! Why are you holding hands with her??

Jake: There is nothing wrong with holding hands with my own girlfriend

Amber and Ashley: GIRLFRIEND!!!!!

Lily: You've got that right!

Amber: SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Miley: Actually i am

Amber: Then prove it!!

Then Jake turned toward Miley and kissed her

Once they pulled away,

Amber: She must of paid you to kiss her

Jake: If i didn't like her, wouldn;t i not of kissed her or do this

Jake suddenly got in front of everybody

Jake: Attention everyone, if i could have your attention, for those of you who don't believe i have miley as a girlfriend then I will prove it (sweetly) The truth is I love you Miley Stewart" (then smiling)

everyone was shocked especially Miley

_The truth is I love you Miley Stewart" (then smiling)_

_everyone was shocked especially Miley_

Miley then smiled dreamily and walked up to Jake in front of everyone

Miley: And I would like to say I love you too Jake Ryan

Jake and Miley were both dreamily smiling at each other

Then Jake leaned in and kissed her as everyone went back to whatever they were doing while Amber and Ashley stomped off leaving Lily and Oliver watching Jake and Miley happily


	8. Chapter 7: The Concert

_Hannah was finishing up her song_

_They say that good things take time But really great things happen in a blink Of an eye Thought the chances to meet somebody Like you were a million to one Can´t believe it They say that good things take time _

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a_

_Million to one_

_Can't believe it_

_You're One In a Million_

_One In a Million_

_You're One In a Million_

She went backstage and took off her wig to find Lily, Oliver, and Jake

Jake: You were great out there Miley!

Miley: Thanks Jake

Then they both kissed as Mr. Stewart came by

Mr. Stewart: Miley

Jake and Miley pulled away

Mr. Stewart: Do warn me before you're gonna make out in your dressing room

Miley (blushing) Oh right sorry daddy sorry

Mr. Stewart: Anyway, we have to get going

Miley: I have t go Jake

Jake: Miley wait

Jake: would you go out with me tomorrow night

Miley: Sure

Jake: great, cause i need to tell you something

Miley: Ok, well bye

Jake: Bye


	9. Chapter 8: Jake's Secret

TOMORROW NIGHT

(Jake and Miley are on the beach)

Miley- So Jake

Jake: So Miley

Miley: What did you want to tell me

Jake: Ever since you told me your secret, I've been thinking and I have to tell you a secret too!

Miley: Ok, well what is it

Jake: My real name is Leslie

Then Miley bursted out laughing

Miley: Leslie right that's a good one Jake, seriously what's the secret

Jake: That is the secret

Miley: (stopped laughing) oh right of course it is seriously?

Jake: Miley, I would never lie to you

Miley: Ok, well i promise to not tell anyone

AN HOUR LATER (MILEYS PORCH)

Miley: Thanks for telling me your secret

Jake: Youre really ok with it

Miley: sure

Jake: well ok

Miley: yeah well good ni-

Jake kissed Miley then a few seconds later Mr. Stewart opened the door

Miley relized he was watching- Daddy please a little privacy

Mr. Stewart: Sorry i didn't know (closes door)

Miley: Now where were we

Jake kissed Miley again

After a little While they said goonight

THE END!!!


End file.
